mi destino eres tu
by joellebeaker18
Summary: la poca experiencia de vegeta cuidando a su hijo, y la nostalgia enorme de milk, hace cambiar el destino de ambos, en algo que ellos dos no se lo acaban de explicar.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, bueno quiero que sepais que me encanta las parejas no oficiales de el anime,y si encontrais bizarro esto y tal bueno sin mas demora, adelante con la historia.**

**los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen...**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

en el momento menos indicado, las situaciones pueden tornar diferentes...

"_te olvidare_" gritaba una y otra vez, Milk, con lagrimas de desdicha, cada vez en que su hijo o amigos recodaban una y otra vez la gran azaya de su difunto marido.

cada vez que se le presentaba una de esas conversaciones Milk no podía continuar con su ser, y siempre huía para refugiarse en su mas extrema soledad y aflicción.

"te juro que te olvidare" repetía por ensimisma vez con la voz entrecortada y seca y totalmente desbastada por sus emociones, caía de rodillas en el cuarto de baño, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, e intentando recuperar su respiración, intentando olvidar como esta vez su hijo Gohan había recordado a su padre de la manera en que MIlk no podía soportar. Pasado unos minutos Milk se levanto de el suelo y se miro al espejo enfrente de ella, apoyando su mano izquierda en su reflejo pudo ver, que había sido de ella en este tiempo corto y ala vez extenso de su vida, arreglo un poco de el flequillo que tocaba los ojos hinchados y llorosos de esta , dando un suspiro de des ahogamiento y saliendo de el baño con mucha cautela, para que su hijo Gohan no la presenciara en lo mas mínimo y se preocupara de ella.

Se dirijo ala cocina, sirviéndose un poco de café se sentó en una silla y dando un sorbo a su taza se hundió en sus pensamientos.

"_acabare este drama de mi vida Goku, odio quererte tanto, pero te lo juro y te lo volveré a jurar, que intentare olvidarte, aunque me duela en los mas profundo de mi corazón_"

acabando su ultimo sorbo de su taza de café, se levanto de la silla con el fin de preparar la comida a su hijo Gohan, que era ahora el mas grande motivo para seguir sonriendo.

mientras en la mansión de corporación capsula..

-VEGETA ES LA QUINTA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD QUE DESTRUYES, QUE TE CREES QUE SOY TU MECÁNICA 24 HORAS? TEN MAS CUIDADO SI NO, NO ABRA MAS CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD, BRUTO.

-salio Bulma de el laboratorio, totalmente enojada, dejando a vegeta con una vena saltando de coraje en su frente "_maldita mujer_" pensó, el príncipe mientras salia de el laboratorio a paso firme.

vegeta no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, en las tres semanas que llevaba de en la tierra, al contrario se había puesto mas soberbio y orgulloso que nunca, ya que su enemigo, había sido el sacrificio para derrotar a Cell,dejando al principie de los sayayines fuera de el lugar y manchando su orgullo. Vegeta no se controlaba y intentaba superar sus fuerzas cada día mas,olvidándose de el mundo, excepto de Bulma, que aunque le sacara de sus casillas, ella era la única persona que "intentaba" domarlo,y, había ayudando al príncipe en su estancia en la tierra.

entro ala cocina con su semblante arrogante, y observo a Bulma que tenia a Trunk en su brazo izquierdo y en la otra estaba hablando por teléfono muy seriamente. Vegeta no le tomaba mucha importancia en los asuntos de Bulma, ya que la vida de ella era, el bebe, y el trabajo. se sentó en una silla y siguió observando a la peliazul, que iba de un extremo a otro, hasta que termino de hablar y fue a la habitación de el bebe y menos de 5 minutos volvió; se sentó a lado de Vegeta, con la haz seria:

-Vegeta, tengo que hacer un largo viaje ala ciudad de Oita,y estaré ahí unos dos meses como mucho, ya sabes que corporación capsula tiene que firmar unos acuer...-no me hables de tu negocios mujer, sabes que me aburren cuando hablas de eso- dijo vegeta interrumpiendo ala peliazul, formando en ella una especie de irritación, cada vez que era interrumpida con las palabras indiferentes de su compañero sentimental.- bueno, me llevare a Trunks conmigo, porque dejártelo a ti es como dejarlo en la calle, solo sirves para aumentar tus músculos y destruir cosas, menudo príncipe estas echo, jaaaa- dijo bula, fingiendo indiferencia con vegeta, levantándose de su silla dispuesta a salir, en ese instante fue cogida de el brazo derecho y de un tirón fue dada media vuelta- no soy un inútil, así ese mocoso sabrá que es vivir con un verdadero sayayin lo dejas conmigo-dijo vegeta antes de salir de la cocina dejando a Bulma confundida...

ya eran mas de media noche y Bulma había partido a su viaje de negocios, dejando al pequeño Trunks con su padre, y solo llevaba dos horas con el y el bebe no paraba de llorar,- pero que narices te pasa mocoso cállate yaaaaa- gritaba exasperado vegeta, con los nervios de punta de que el bebe no se callaba; bajo ala cocina a beber una botella de agua y en lo que bajaba , sonó el teléfono, dejando a vegeta de un humor de los miles demonios; se dirijo hacia al teléfono y lo cogio con desgana - QUIEN ES! - grito vegeta, - hola vegeta,soy yo Milk- dijo Milk con una voz delicada, -me podrías pasar a Bulma que necesito pedirle algo de urgencia, por favor- dijo delicadamente Milk.- tenia que ser la mujer de kakarotto, Bulma se fue de viaje y no se cuando volverá,así que no me vuelvas a llamar- dijo vegeta indiferente, mientras que Milk se encendió como pólvora - NO TENGO OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE LLAMARTE ATI, NECESITABA DE BULMA NO DE EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SOBERBIOS, GRACIAS POR TU AMABILIDAD VEGETA- Dijo Milk con ironía, con la voz llena de ira,vegeta se quedo sorprendido de la forma que contesto, y pensó que la mujer de kakaroto podría decirle como callar al bebe - espera mujer, dime como callar al mocoso de Trunks y te doy esa cosa que necesitas- Milk abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que el príncipe no le contesto de mala forma,al contrario le contesto severamente, suspiro y escucho de fondo de la voz de vegeta, unos chillidos de un infante -esta bien, dale de comer de los biberones que seguro Bulma dejo, lo cambias de panal y lo haces dormir, hasta Goku podía hacer eso- dijo Milk firmemente;- no me compares con el idiota de kakarotto, bueno mañana vienes por esa cosa buscas y ya adiós- dijo vegeta antes de colgar dejando a milk de el otro lado de el teléfono, con las palabras en la boca; enfurecida colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su cuarto " _rebeldes, ma__ñana__ a ver la cara de el soberbio de vegeta_" pensó Milk antes de acostarse...

A la mañana siguiente milk se levanto temprano, dejando haciendo el desayuno a su hijo que partió ala salida de el sol ah entrenar con Picolo; Milk de mientras se estaba preparando para salir , cuando de pronto el mono que llevaba se deshizo, dejando caer todo su pelo negro en su espalda" maldición no tengo tiempo" pensó y subió ala aeronave que había sacado de una capsula.

al llegar a corporación capsula, timbro y un sirviente abrió la puerta dirigiéndola al salón donde se encontraba vegeta; al entrar encontró al príncipe sentado, con los ojos hinchados,con su torso desnudo y manchado de varias cosas que se mezclaron formando un olor repulsivo, y a lado de el se encontraba el pequeño Trunks durmiendo. Milk se sorprendió al encontrar de esa forma Vegeta, que al entrar este le miro con indiferencia,pero pudo notar que iba diferente, demasiado diferente de la forma en que el la conocía - hasta que por fin llegas- dijo vegeta intentando aparentar dureza, pero aunque lo intentara no podía ocultar lo cansado que estaba. Milk arqueo una ceja y respondió- que te crees que iba a venir cuando tu me digas? y que te ah pasado? se te ve horrible- Milk se dirijo donde Trunks que aun dormía y le toco su cabeza muy suavemente, giro la cabeza y poso sus ojos en el torso desnudo de el sayayin, y desvió la mirada, ocultando un pequeño rubor "_tiene buen cuerpo_"pensó. - yo no soy cuidador de mocosos... ese mocoso no paro de llorar en toda la noche, es desesperante- Milk lo miro con rabia, pero ella sabia que el príncipe de los sayayines no estaba preparado para cuidar pequeños, así que, cogió al pequeño Trunks en brazos y se dirigió ala puerta- cuidare un momento al bebe hasta que tu descanses un rato y tomes una ducha, hueles que das pena, y cuando termines me iré- dijo Milk dirigiéndose alas escaleras para ir ala habitación de el bebe, dejando a vegeta en el salón " _no soporto ala mujer de kakartto, aunque aya venido diferente,mmmm demasiado diferente de lo normal_" pensó el príncipe antes de dirigirse ala ducha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**este es el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que os guste, y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, que seguro se han ido unas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**buenaaaaas a todooos, aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de mi humilde historia :D espero que os guste como ami me ah gustado.**_

_**los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran aria que milk tome mas protagonismo en la serie, ya que siempre queda de secundaria etc etc**_

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+0+0+0+0+0+0

Han pasado un par de horas y Milk estaba dando vueltas por la gran mansión. Acabando de acostar al pequeño Trunks, observaba cada figura, cada escultura o foto que se encontraba por los pasillos de de la mansión; encontró una foto de Bulma vestida de coneja alado estaba Goku, con sus sonrisa inocente de siempre, Milk se le formo un nudo en la garganta, y recordó las veces que su marido había dado esas sonrisas que ella amaba tanto; sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdos de su difunto marido.

Harta de caminar los mismos pasillos, decidió bajar ala cocina, para cocinar algo,ya porque su estomago le reclamaba seguro que el sayayin quera comer algo después de descansar; " _rebeldes_" pensó la morena, al recordar que al pequeño bebe, lo tenia un desastre y estaba manchado de todo en su pequeño cuerpo, tanto como el padre y el hijo no habían dormido, porque el bebe no paro de llorar en toda la noche por el gran descuido de el príncipe. Recogió su cabello sedo posandolo para atrás, y comenzó a preparar todo aquello que veía en la nevera, era lógico, tenia que cocinar para un sayayin, y así estuvo durante una media hora. Entretanto vegeta estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras se estiraba y se colocaba las manos bajo la nuca, pensando en técnicas para aumentar sus poderes, olfateo un olor agradable que procedía de la cocina, un olor que antes no había olido; decidió bajar ya que sus tripas estaban en manifestación ya que desde la noche no había ingerido nada, al entrar ala puerta pudo observar a Milk de espaldas, fregando los platos, obrservandola de pies a cabeza pensó " _esta mujer sigue aquí y aun luciendo diferente_".

-Se ve que los inútiles de los terrícolas no tienes sus sentidos activos en todo momento, solo sirven para demostrar lo débiles que son. -Dijo Vegeta caminado lentamente con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa arrogante. Milk se giro indignada, ya que Vegeta la había llamado inútil y débil, se percato a mirar al príncipe que aun lucia sin camiseta; se giro ignorándolo escondiendo un leve rubor que apareció en el haz de Milk. al sayayin no le gusto en la forma que le ignoro, borrando su sonrisa -encima de inútil sorda.-dijo con cierto rencor, y girándose para dirigirse al salón -Vegeta, te dejo comida echa, y el bebe esta durmiendo, yo solo venia por unos cucharones- Milk dando todavía la espalda a Vegeta, colocando el ultimo plato limpio.

-Lárgate entonces, no necesito nada de una terrícola, y mucho menos de la viuda de el idiota de Kakarotto- acabo la frase el príncipe de los sayayines, saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Milk con un escalofrió, al escuchar viuda, cerro los ojos y aferro sus manos contra la encimera de la cocina, suspirando con pesar -Goku- susurro muy suave y tomo la compostura cogiendo los cucharones y saliendo de la mansión...

Al llegar a casa Milk, pudo observar que Gohan no había vuelto, así que se puso a echar la tarde en sus pocas tareas domesticas, ya que ella tenia la obsesión de mantener todo en su debido lugar. Al terminar su quehaceres, tomo una taza de café en el salón implacablemente limpio, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, con mucha tranquilidad Milk poso su taza en la mesilla que tenia enfrente y se dirigió al teléfono -hola quien es? - respondió muy pacientemente -MUJER -grito vegeta al otro lado de el teléfono, Milk estaba conmovida por la llamada inesperada de el y la de la forma en que contesta. -que te pasa grosero, no tienes modales o que - expuso un poco enfadada. -el mocoso no para de llorar, ven a callarlo- aclaro Vegeta, intentando demostrar indiferencia.-pues Haz lo mismo que ayer y ya. -menciono con la misma indiferencia que demostró Vegeta.

-Mujer no me hagas obligarte- formulo el principie con un tono amenazador, pero en son burla, pero Milk no se lo tomo de la forma que quería expresar el sayayin.- AMI NO ME AMENAZAS HOMBRE- grito exasperada, pero poco a poco se fue relajando cuando escucho unos lloridos al otro lado de el teléfono; se puso a reflexionar que el bebe no tiene la culpa de la inresponsabilidad de el sayayin.- escucha vegeta tráemelo a mi casa y te mostrare como tienes que hacer, porque lo que me as demostrado esta manana diste a entender lo inútil que eres- aclaro la viuda ya mas tranquila.- solo voy para que calles al mocoso, no porque tu me ordenes- dijo vegeta colgando el teléfono; mientras Milk dio un suspiro de resignación, mientras se sentaba a tomar su taza de café "_vegeta vegeta_ " pensó Milk mientras se acomodaba en el sofá bruscamente tirando su café encima, suspiro con pesar y encamino a su habitación para cambiarse de vestido...

En menos de 30 minutos vegeta llego ala montana Paoz, muy nervioso por los lloridos de su hijo ya que no paro de llorar en todo el camino; toco la puerta muy fuerte que casi la rompe y en menos de 5 segundos, Milk salio directamente a coger al pequeño para mecerlo para que se tranquilizara; mientras ella mecía al pequeño, vegeta observaba ala mujer con cierta atención, ya que esta vez lucia aun mas diferente, aun con su cabello negro suelto hasta por debajo de la cintura, llevaba un vestido distinto a los que solía usar, un vestido corto hasta por encima de las rodillas, azul, con dos aberturas en ambos lados, dejando presenciar lo muslos blancos y delicados de la mujer y un poco suelto, pero dejaba presenciar las curvas de la viuda. Milk noto que la mirada de vegeta viajaba de pies a cabeza en ella, se ruborizo como nunca, ya que nadie la había observado de esa forma.- qui-quieres pasar o quedarte ahí ?- introdujo la mujer, ocultando su rubor y sacando de los pensamientos a el principie, que al momento, se cruzo de brazos y asentó con la cabeza. Siguió ala mujer aun posando sus ojos en su figura "_la mujer de Kakarotto es mas diferente de lo que suponía, ese carácter tan fuerte y este físico reservado_ _le_ _hacen lucir especial, muy muy especial_" pensó el sayayin, sonriendo de lado; al entrar se fijo en la casa tan diferente comparada con la mansión de corporación capsula.

-Vegeta, ven vamos a bañar al pequeño, para que depues coma y duerma entendido?- platico de repente la morena; Vegeta solo asintió la cabeza con los brazos cruzados y siguiendo ala mujer al baño. Milk poso al bebe en los brazos de vegeta, y se puso a preparar la agua idónea para el bebe, lo desvistió y lo metió en la pequeña banera, causando al pequeño risotadas, Vegeta solo se resignaba a observar ala mujer de cuclillas en frente de la banera haciendo jugar a su hijo, y dejando mostrar sus muslos que causo cierto rubor al sayayin que estaba de pie apoyado en el lavabo.

-Vegeta ven, o acaso te da miedo el agua ?- rió la mujer, viendo el semblante colorado de Vegeta. el se puso en la misma posición que estaba Milk, y esta le dio a su hijo en las manos, para mostrarle como bañarlo sin brusquedad y paciencia, pero al momento en que le iba aponer el gel en el cuerpo de el pequeño, izo que Trunks se estremeciera y hiciera chapotear el agua con sus pies tan fuerte que izo mojar a vegeta.- MOCOSO!- grito el príncipe dando al nino a Milk , que no paraba de reír por la forma en que racciono el sayayin.- anda ves a fuera y cálmate que no a sido para tanto- introdujo la mujer alegremente; Vegeta solo soplo enfurecido saliendo de el bano.

Vegeta se quito la camiseta mientras se sentaba en el sofá, mientras se resigno a esperar pacientemente ala mujer; después de unos 10 minutos Milk salio con Trunks dirigiéndose a su habitación,y volviendo unos cinco minutos después con Trunks vestido y banado, dejándolo alado de vegeta; fue ala cocina a prepararle un biberón y volvió para dárselo, en menos de 3 minutos el hijo de el príncipe, acababa el biberón y quedaba totalmente dormido. Vegeta bufo para llamar la atención de la morena ya que ella se quedo observando como dormía plácidamente el pequeño.

-Dame la camiseta la pondré a secar , y te daré una de Go..- ni se te ocurra darme una camiseta de Kakarotto- dijo orgullosamente el príncipe.-pues así te quedas hasta que se seque- aclaro la morena dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con la camiseta de vegeta en la mano.-mujer- llamo la atención el príncipe ala viuda haciéndola girar.- podrías cocinar algo como icistes este medio día?-pregunto el sayayin con los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza baja, intentado mostrar indiferente.- claro que si- sonrió Milk, con alegría, ya que le gustaba, que gusten su sason, girándose aun con la sonrisa que había ofrecido al hombre que estaba sentado en su salón."_es de verdad una mujer muy especial_" rió vegeta mientras esperaba pacientemente...

continuara...

+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

_**Bueno, quiero confesar que ami me encanta el personaje de chichi (milk), bueno espero que os aa gustado el capitulo que me ah costado un poquito.. me vuelvo a disculpar por las faltas, pero aquí en bélgica el teclado es diferente.. perdón :D muchas gracias y un beso muy fuerte :) hasta prontisimo :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAAA, a todos, estoy muy contenta de las personas que siguen mi historia, cuando lo vi me emocione, asique muchas gracias, ya que me han animado mas, "gracias, merci, thank" jajaja bueno sin mas rodeos, os traigo el tercer cap. de mi historiecilla. espero que os guste como ami me gusto.

los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen y tal y tal y tal...

...0

An pasado mas de tres días que fue vegeta por primera vez fue ala montana paoz, y a partir de ahí se ah vuelto un labor diario; por la manana milk se levanta a hacer su quehaceres: limpieza, desayuno, rogiendo rábanos con gohan etc. luego ala espera de su alumno domestico, que por mucho que lo intentara, siempre acababa haciendo un absoluto desastre, pero aun así, intentaba hacer; se sentía gusto, con el, como si ese príncipe, le apartara de todo aquel sufrimiento que estaba goku involucrado, con su arrogancia y sarcasmos varios que vegeta le trasmitia, lograba sacar sonrisas en milk; en esos tres días ambos, llegaron a emprender cierta confianza singular, llegándose a conocerse mas, entablaran conversaciones de sus pasados, de sus gustos, de sus aficiones e incluso de secretos, todo nuevo para ellos, que por mucho que intentaras ser indiferentes con causticidad, se podía percibir la alegría que obtenían cada vez que se veían..

Hacia un día demasiado caluroso, y vegeta acababa de llegar a su destino, toco la puerta con su hijo en brazos y una pequeña mochila en su costado, ala espera de que la viuda abriera la puerta, en ese instante salio gohan, y saludo muy cortes a el príncipe, que este correspondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza, el pequeño semi sayayin cogió al bebe y se dirigió al césped para jugar con el, el hombre se quedo esperando en la puerta, observando los alrededores, viendo que era un lugar muy tranquilo, donde el aire se podía oler limpio y sano, la brisa cálida que tocaba su cuerpo, dando en el la serenidad de el sitio, " _el lugar idóneo de un sayayin_" pensó alegremente mientras daba un suspiro de estabilidad. - vegeta -una voz dulce le saco de sus pensamientos, giro la cabeza y ahí estaba milk, con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y un vestido chino rojo, sin mangas no muy bajo de las rodillas; el príncipe de los sayayines solo se limito a sonreír de lado observando como lucia la morena. -pasa- hablo la morena con una sonrisa resplandeciente, el asintio y entro ala caso cerrando la puerta tras de el.-no sabia que tu hijo estaba aqui- dijo el principe sentadose en la mesa que ya estaba servida con variados platos,- si, esta vez decidió quedarse en casa, en vez de irse a entrenar con el senor verde...toma que seguro tendrás hambre -respondió milk poniendo un ultimo platillo delante de el príncipe, que de imediato empezo a devorar con el pequeño banquete, y la morena lo miraba con ternura; el se deleitaba comiendo cada plato de la mesa, pero lo que mas le gustaba era el entusiasmo que la viuda le trasmitía con la mirada.

Al terminar, se levantaron los dos, el príncipe se dirigió a fuera con los dos menores, mientras milk, fue a limpiar la montana de platos, hasta que de repente escucho un ruido grande, que izo asustar ala morena que rompió un plato de el sobresalto.-GOHAN- grito asustada y salio disparada a fuera, encontrando al pequeño Trunks tumbado en el césped jugando con sus manitas, empezo a buscar con la mirada a Gohan y Vegeta, que estaban en el cielo peleando, milk se quedo shokeada, ambos peleaban como si de un enemigo tratase; se dirigió hacia el pequeño Trunks, sentándose y poniéndolo encima de sus piernas mientras observaba pelear a los dos sayayines; vio como su hijo peleaba con mucha sencillez, como si respirar se tratase, luego se fijo en vegeta que luchaba con su semblante serio, pero aun así le llamo mas la atención la forma de pelear, una forma ruda y exclusiva que izo que milk lo mirase con mas intensidad, vigilaba cada movimiento que este desprendía a su hijo en el aire. El príncipe se dio cuenta la miraba de la viuda en el , y recordó las conversaciones que tuvieron días anteriores, cuando milk ensenaba algo nuevo a el sayayin, y ella comento que era luchadora, se detuvo en seco, y descendió delante de la morena -pasa algo senor Vegeta ? -pregunto gohan, bajando tras de el principe, este estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de medio lado,- quiero que luches conmigo mujer- hablo el sayayin, sorprendiendo a milk y gohan.-enserio, con- conmigo ?- tartamudeo la morena con un leve rubor y con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.- quiero medir lo débil que eres -respondió el príncipe dando la espalda a la viuda de goku con una sonrisa mas alegre; milk no se lo pensó dos veces, se levanto y se dirigió a su hijo.- mira trunks, que cierto sayayin subestima sin saber bien-. Gohan tenia una ceja levantada, aun sorprendido, que vegeta quería luchar con su madre, pero mas le sorprendió que esta aceptara, y se dirigió a la casa con el bebe en los brazos aun con mucho asombro.

Tanto como Milk y Vegeta se apartaron un poco de la acogedora casa se pusieron frente a frente, "_demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer_" pensó el príncipe poniéndose en posición de combate, mientras la viuda se recogia el pelo en una coleta mas alta y repitiendo la misma acción.- sabrás de quien soy yo principito- dijo milk lanzando un golpe con dirección al costado de el sayayin, pero fue esquivado con simpleza.- enserio, para ti esto es un golpe- dijo irónicamente vegeta aun con la sonrisa en la cara, - ha veras- anadio la morena lanzando una patada, que fue detenida por la mano de este - ja, veras lo que es luchar- anuncio el, lanzando un puñetazo, que fue esquivado torpemente por ella, luego lanzo un patada que fue esquivado por la morena con dificultad. Y así pasaron durante toda la tarde, a punto de ponerse el sol, la viuda se detuvo con un la respiración entre cortada y sudada, se sentó en el césped mirando al cielo anaranjado y recuperando el aliento poco a poco, - sigues siendo una terrícola- exclamo el príncipe, sentándose a lado de milk, quitándose la camiseta sudada, provocando a milk un leve sonrojo.- creí que eras mas fuerte- respondió la morena, con cierta burla.- QUE DIJISTE?- grito vegeta, ofendido por esas palabras - YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAYAYINES Y NADIE TIENE LAS FUERZAS QUE YO TENGO- volvió a gritar de pie y con los punos cerrados de la furia - jajaja, eso lo se principito, nadie tiene tus fuerzas- dijo milk divertida, con poco de sarcasmo, para hacerlo enfadar mas al príncipe que tenia una vena a punto de explotar por la cólera que tenia, de un solo movimiento cogió a milk por la cintura, poniéndola de pie y enfrente de el, la morena se sorprendió por la forma en que la cogio.- te as metido con la realeza- exclamo vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rosto, elevándose por los cielos. Milk se asusto cuando vio la altura en que se encontraban, apenas se podía ver la casa de ella, rogó que la bajara pero vegeta hizo oídos sordos.- te as metido con un príncipe- anadio de repente vegeta soltando a milk en el aire y dejándola caer, la morena gritaba desesperada mente y con lagrimas en los ojos imagino su muerta que nunca había imaginado, en menos de dos segundo cayendo, unos brazos la sujetaron de nuevo por la cintura de la mujer que lucia pálida y totalmente asustada- vegeta porque lo hiciste- sollozo milk aferrándose a horcajadas en el cuerpo de el príncipe y apoyando su cara en el hombro de este. El estaba atónito por la pose que por el susto milk se acomodo en el, y solo pudo situar sus brazos en la cintura de la mujer- hey milk, era para que veas que conmigo nadie se mete- dijo vegeta apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la viuda,inhalando el aroma que desprendía su pelo, un aroma que nunca antes había olido, le cautivaba ese olor, subió una mano y acaricio muy suave el pelo suelto a causa de la pelea que habitan tenido antes; suave, liso, parecía seda ante sus manos, cerro sus ojos para encandilarse ante aquel taco y aroma, pero en ese instante milk subió la cara para observar a vegeta mas relajada y totalmente roja, por la forma en que se encontraban, ya que el príncipe lucia sin camiseta.- me- me asustases demasiado- dijo muy suavemente con la mirada en los ojos de el sayayin.-hey, no debes de asustarte, que eres una terrícola muy fuerte milk, para estar asustándote por estos sustitos de estos- anadio el principe con suavidad intentando tranquilizar ala mujer que tenia entre sus brazos.- podría incluso decir que eres una hembra sayayin,pero si llorar por esto, no podría- declaro vegeta, con una sonrisa sincera, nunca antes vista por milk, que solo sonrió aun viendo los ojos de el príncipe; se acercaron a centímetros a chocar sus narices- una princesa sayayin- susurro el , con un leve rubor ante su confesión,apoyo su frente en la frente de esta mirándose aun mas profundamente y acercándose mas, -MAMA- grito gohan, con el ceno fruncido, y los brazos cruzados ala altura de los morenos, que estaban con el cuerpo congelado cuando apareció gohan.- puedo saber que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto el hijo de la morena frunciendo mas el cejo, milk giro la cara pensando en una escusa ante aquella situación, -la estaba ensenando a volar, la solté y se asusto nada mas- dijo vegeta intentando mostrar indiferencia ante aquel trance. -ya es tarde mama y trunks esta llorando, vayámonos- exclamo gohan secamente, cogiendo a su madre de los brazos y bajando hacia su casa y vegeta detrás de ellos...

-Toma vegeta- le dio la mochila, milk con la cabeza baja ante la mirada de su primogénito.-si, adiós- dijo vegeta al salir de casa y prender vuelo. La morena tenia mil y un sensaciones en ella, y se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba su hijo aun enfadado - gohan cielo no pienses mal, enserio solo me estaba ense...- no mama una cosa es ensenar a volar y otra muy diferente esa posición que os encontré, que te pasa mama , as olvidado a papa o que.- dijo gohan totalmente decepcionado y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a milk llorando y con mil punzadas en su pecho, ella también se fue a su habitación y se derrumbo en su cama tapándose la cara con una almohada, " _todo es tu culpa goku, todo es tu culpa_" sollozaba mientras pensaba todo lo que vivió con goku, el poco tiempo que vivió con goku. mas relajada salio descalza a fuera de su hogar, sintió la brisa en ella suspiro mas tranquila, alzo la mirada y poso los ojos en una prenda que estaba tirada en el césped frió, se acerco y la cogió , sentándose se aferro a la camiseta "_vegeta hoh vegeta_" pensó viendo las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo...

Al día siguiente, milk estaba desayunado sola mientras repasaba la lista de la compra muy tranquilamente, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono sacando a la morena de su tarea, tomo un sorbo a su café y se dirigió hacia el teléfono, - si - respondió tranquila, - mujer, me puedes venir ayudar-.

CONTINUARA...

...

Y BIEN, seré sincera, cuando comenze a escribir me propuse a poner los fics a un buen tiempo sin tanta espera, y me disculpo por la demora, pero ya sabéis problemas personales, y estudios. También me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, porque se an ido unas faltas grandisiiiimas, pero como dije y vuelvo a decir, aquí este teclado es diferente.

os deseo unas buenas lecturas y hasta pronto un gran beso. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, que tal se encuentran ? espero que bien, os traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi pequeña historia, y agradecer a todos aquellos que la leen, muchas gracias enserio, 1000 gracias :'D y bueno y sin mas demora, aqui esta la historia.**

**los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen... ...**

...

Milk colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación apresuradamente ya que cierto sayayin le pidió ayuda, lucia fachosa así que decidió cambiarse; era un día cálido y soleado, perfecto para vestir un vestido corto y sin mangas, miro uno colgado y lo deposito en la cama; una y otra vez su mente le recordaba la cara de vegeta a unos centímetros de ella, recordando su mirada, sus ojos, su aliento, todo aquello que ella pudo captar, momentos antes de que su primogénito les interrumpiera; una situación extraña que nunca antes había experimentado, ni con goku que fue su esposo, pero la rudeza y paramento de el príncipe de los sayayines había formado en ella sentimientos que ella no se podía explicar. Milk suspiro y se desvistió el vestido amarillo simple que llevaba, dirigiéndose al servicio, se soltó el rodete y se miro al espejo " _una princesa sayayin_" escucho la voz de vegeta en su mente de nuevo, ruborizándose, se abrazo a si mismo y suspiro jubilosamente; se cepillo el pelo haciéndose una trenza baja y dejándose el flequillo de lado, se puso un poquito de rimel en los ojos y un poquito brillo en los labios, casi nada de maquillaje, volvió a la habitación y se puso el vestido que estaba en la cama, un hermoso vestido chino sin mangas negro con adornos rojos, un pantaloncillo ligero de el mismo color, se puso unas bailarinas rojas y salio de su casa, abriendo una capsula que salio una aeronave, suspiro de nuevo y con una gran sonrisa se monto y despego el vuelo - que abras echo principito-.

Era de tarde y Milk acababa de llegar ala mansión de corporación capsula, ando hasta la puerta y timbro, dispuesta a esperar, pero en un instante abrió Vegeta, con su semblante serio; ambos entraron sin pronunciar alguna palabra,ya que los dos lucían colorados y no querían demostrar su rubor; entrando al salón Milk se dio cuenta que el pequeño Trunk llevaba un gran chichón en la cabeza, se dirigió al bebe que dormía pacíficamente, se puso de rodillas y acaricio su cabezita- mira lo que as echo, no le abras pegado no? - exclamo la morena asustada por su misma pregunta, -se giro donde esta y cayo al suelo mientras yo iba a por esas cosas llenas de leche- se justifico el moreno con los brazos cruzados y alado de la mujer, esta se levanto y se giro hacia Vegeta, lo miro con pesadez y volvió a mirar al pequeño -anda ves hacer tus cosas- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas, mientras el príncipe solo se resigno a girarse y salir. " lo que es el destino mi pequeño Trunks" pensó mientras continuaba acariciando al pequeño...

Paso una hora mas o menos y el príncipe estaba en la piscina, nadando de espaldas para estar relajado, ya que cierta morena lo tensaba, pero no tensar al sentido de molestia, todo lo contrario, sino cierto confort, " _que tienes dime que tienes_" se preguntaba una y otra vez el príncipe, como alguien cargante y molesta, podía cautivar al sayayin, sera ese paramento agrio-dulce que demostraba, o, el simple echo de ser una mujer diferente. Unos pasos sacaron de sus pensamientos a vegeta, levanto la vista y ahí estaba Milk, con su típica sonrisa tierna, la observo de arriba abajo,"hermosa" pensó, y vi que llevaba en una mano el pequeño Trunks y en la otra una silla de este, se dirijo cerca de el borde de la piscina y puso al pequeño en la silla, se giro y vio al príncipe que se había puesto recto, - me tengo que ir...Gohan se molestara si no me ve en casa...y bueno...el piensa...esto lo ...ayer...- shhhh- callo el príncipe ala morena mientras salia y se ponía enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras ella solo se limito a callarse y a ruborizarse, ya que el príncipe llevaba una Bermuda azul.-los humanos y su mala costumbre de farfullar- dijo con cierto desdén.- el mocoso de Ghogan es un exagerado, se ve que fue concebido por ti- y rió a carcajadas, haciendo enfadar ala morena, que cogió y lo empujo, el perdió el equilibrio y cayo ala piscina de costado, pobrocando carcajadas enormes en la viuda, que hasta el pequeño Trunks reía de la escena. vegeta salio de la piscina molesto, por la reacción de la humana, que tenia en sus manos en el estomago y doblada hacia delante a causa de la risa, el príncipe no se lo pensó dos veces y la cogió de los hombre y la tiro ala piscina, y riendo el ahora; la mujer salio segundo después con el pelo totalmente suelto y enfurecida y se lanzo encima de el intentando ahogarlo, pero lo único que consieguia era chapotear, ya que el la tenia sujeta de la cintura -SUÉLTAME BRUTO TESTARUDO- gritaba mientras intentaba agarrar la cabeza de el sayayin, que aun seguia riendo por la escena. Después de unos minutos los dos se calmaron, ella se safo de el agarre de el príncipe, pero aun con la faz molesta, y se dirigió para salir de la piscina, pero fue cogida otra vez por la cintura, ella se sorprendió cuando le dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, estaban en una zona de peligro, una zona que probablemente antes habían formado, pero en esa zona había cierta desesperación que trasmitían los dos, se miraron al os ojos, y Vegeta quito un pequeño mechón que tenia en la cara, y sonrió con sus sonrisa mas sincera, Milk solo consiguió reburizarse mas.- ve..vegeta esto..- fue interrumpida por los labios de el príncipe, ella se quedo estática por unos segundos y reacciono correspondiendo el beso, un beso feroz y apasionado, nunca antes experimentado por ella; ambos se deleitaron por el sabor de sus labios, el príncipe abrazo la pequeña cintura de la viuda pegándola mas a su cuerpo, mientras ella enredaba su mano derecha en el cabello de vegeta y su otra mano libre se aferraba en el cuello de el príncipe; se hacia mas intenso el beso, ajuntaron sus lenguas con impaciencia, como si sus vida dependieran de ello; ya no había llantos, reproches, solo había la necesidad de sus labios y lenguas en una tercera dimensión que solo ellos existían y habían creado.

Pasado unos minutos Milk aparto su boca y bajo la cabeza recuperando el aliento poco a poco - por..porque esto- pregunto casi en un susurro, vegeta cogió el mentón suavemente y lo subió viendo profundamente los ojos y sonriendo aun - no lose, pero ahora nadie nos interrumpe- respondió con una voz mas suave de lo común, mientras otra vez iba repetir la acción, pero la viuda se aparto y salio de la piscina, totalmente empapada y sonrojada, volvió a ver al príncipe que estaba en la piscina con duda, y salio disparada de la parte trasera de la mansión...

Milk llego su hogar y ahí estaba Gohan con Picolo, que cuando la vieron se sorprendieron y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue fingir una sonrisa y entrar a su casa con dirección a su habitación, dejando a los dos guerreros aun mas asombrados. La morena se tiro en la cama, y se acomodo mirando el techo, no le importaba estar aun mojada, toco sus labios recordando la escena que tubo antes, y esbozo la mas grande sonrisa que nunca antes allá tenido...

continuara...

**Bueno espero que os guste este corto capitulo, falta mas y mas ala humilde historia y ya brota la inspiración... os deseo un super guapo día un beso muy fuerte :D**


End file.
